Foc in castelul de gheata
by whitewildrose
Summary: Zori de zi din perspectiva lui Rosalie. sper sa va placa si sa va indragostiti de ea la fel de mult ca si mine.
1. Chapter 1

Foc in castelul de gheata

devine posibil

Bella si Edward abia plecasera in luna de miere. O parte din mine se simtea multumita- in sfarsit imi vedeam fratele fericit dupa nouazeci de ani de singuratate, dar nu pe deplin. Nu eram fericita stiind ca Bella, Bella care avea toata viata inainte, va renunta la toate frumusetile si bucuriile oferite de umanitate pentru a fi ca noi- inghetata la 18 ani pentru eternitate. Daca as fi fost in situatia ei niciodata nu as fi procedat asa. Am incercat de cateva ori s-o conving, sa-I explic motivul pentru care nu pot s-o support, dar e de neclintit. Indifferent de cate ori va auzi tragica mea poveste, destinul cu care nici acum dupa multi, multi ani nu sunt pe deplin impacata, nu isi va schimba decizia de a devein nemuritoare. Cu toate astea ma intreb daca as putea trai fara Emmet, iar raspunsul meu este intotdeauna acelasi: nu, nu pot. Poate nici ea nu suporta idea de a trai fara Edward, dar asta nu-I da dreptul sa-si sfarseasca viata umana asa.

Invitatii au inceput sa plece rand pe rand, iar acest lucru m-a trezit din reverie. Dintr-odata eram numai noi in casa puternic luminata, stand intr-o liniste deplina. Poate si ceilalti gandeau la fel ca mine, dar nimeni nu avea curajul s-o spuna cu voce tare. Am decis in liniste ca ar fi cazul sa ne rtragem. Cand ne indreptam spre camerele noastre vocea subtire a lui Alice ne-a strigat pe fiecare apoi pe un ton poruncitor, tinandu-se strans de bratul lui Jasper:

-Esme. Rose. Emmet. Carlisle. Va vreu imediat aici. Trebuie sa strangem toate decoratiunile.

Nu am fost singura care a protestat, dar nimeni nu I se putea impotrivi lui Alice. La urma urmei putea fi distractive, mai ales fiindca eram impreuna cu Emmet. Fiecare clipa pe care ne-o pereceam separati mi se parea o eternitate. Ziua care abia se inceiase fusese atat de incarcata, de plina, incat nu am avut timp nici macar pentru un sarut. Ma gandeam ca in restul noptii vom avea timp sa ne demonstram cat de mult ne iubim, insa ordinele erau ordine si chiar nu aveam chef sa ma cert cu cineva. Nu dupa ziua care se incheiase. Nu dupa ce am fost admirata de toata lumea, fie ei vampiri sau oameni niciunii nu puteau rezista in fata mea. Stiu asta.

Asa cum ni s-a spus in mai putin de zece miute eram toti jos, imbracati normal. Aratam de parca nici nu am fi fost atat de elegant in urma cu doar cateva minute. Alice ne-a impartit pe sectoare. Eu impreuna cu Em si Esme trebuia sa strangem mile de beculetele multicolore din copaci, de la casa familiei Cullen pana la strada. Nu parea o munca grea, nici pe departe, ba mai mult era exact de ce aveam nevoie ca sa ma distrez. Era o placer sa ma arunc de pe crengi direct in bratele deschise a lui Emmet . Am vrut sa-l iau prin surprindere si am sarit spre el fara sa scot un sunet. Un salt lin incat nu se auzi un sunet. Pentru un moment am crezut ca va terbium sa ma descurc singura, dar bratele sale massive m-au prins in ultimul moment. Cu un zambet triumfator pe fata mi-a soptit:

-Te-am prins si de data asta!

-Te iubesc, i-am soptit si atunci buzele noastre s-au intalnit.

Dupa ce ne-am terminat treaba am dus in viteza instalatiile gigantice ale lui Alice in garaj. In timp ce alergam spre casa am hotarat ca nu mi-ar displacea o vanatoare nocturna. De altfel nimic nu era mai captivant decat asta. Trebuia sa ma simt mai bine.

-Cred ca ar trebui sa vanez. Ai vrea sa ma insotesti?

-Sigur, Rose. Nimic mai bun decat o intrecere pe urmele unui urs, imi raspunse el zambind, apoi incepu sa rada.

Pentru Emmet rasul era ceva obisnuit. Pentru el totul era amuzat, distractiv. Ne-am luat la inrecere prin padure si cand se pregatea de atac i-am sarit in spate. Si-a dat repede seama ca sunt eu asa a nu m-a atacat. De fapt am fi preferat sa fim ucisi decat sa ne ranim intre noi. M-a sarutat si excurisa mea de vanatoare s-a incheiat fara sa apuc sa dobor nici macar o caprioara. In zori ne-am intors acasa unde familia Cullen se reintorsese in rutina zilnica. Carlisle se pregatea sa plece la spital Alice era nerabdatoare sa plece la cumparaturi. Toata poveste cu pregatirile de nunta au tinut-o atat de ocupata incat nu a mai avut timp sa petreaca ore si ore in magazine reinnoind garderoba intregii familii. M-am oferit fericita s-o insotesc in timp ce restul se pregateau sa se duca sa continuie renovarea casutei care urma sa fie cadoul de ziua Bellei.

Urmatoarele doua saptamani au avut acelasi program. Nimic iesit din comun. Fiecare ne-am vazut de treaba in acelasi fel ca intotdeauna.

Ma indreptam spre iesire, cu bratul lui Emmet infasurat strans in jurul taliei mele cand, deodata, privirea lui Alice a ramas fixa- semn ca avea o viziune, iar apoi s-a indreptat impacientata spre telefon. Ultimul cuvant pe care l-am auzit a fost "Bella", dar pronuntat pe un ton ingrijorat. Oricum nu se putea intampla nimic rau asa ca mi-am continuat drumul spre garaj. Mai avem nevoie de ceva cai putere.

-Em, adu-mi,te rog, trusa de scule! am srigat la el de sub masina, iar apoi am auzit fasitul aerului semn ca please. In acel moment telefonul mi-a vibrat in buzunar. Pe ecran clipea luminous numarul lui Edward. Am raspuns si am ramas socata:

-Rosalie, te rog ajuta-ma! Edward...

Bella ma sunase sa imi ceara ajutorul. A pronuntat numele lui Edward printre suspine si apoi mi-a inchis lasandu-si fraza in aer. Acum eram convinsa ca se intamplase ceva serios. Chiar daca paream a fi de gheata aveam sentimente, chiar daca nu prea imi pasa de soarta fetei suspinele ei intretaiate m-au miscat si apoi era vorba si de fratele meu. Am lasat totul cum era si m-am intors fara a spune o vorba in casa. Acolo adevarul m-a izbit ca o piarta lansata din varful muntelui

-Bella crede ca e insarcinata, se auzi vocea lui Carlisle in biblioateca. Vin incoace cu primul zbor. Acest copil nu se poate naste. Legendele spun ca o va omori.

In acel moment toate s-au legat- viziunea lui Alice, telefonul Bellei, suspinele ei disperate. In acel moment am inteles-o pe deplin.


	2. Chapter 2

Foc in castelul de gheata

Sperante, planuri, amintiri si iar sperante

Urmatoarele moment au fost cele mai intense, cele mai puternice din viata mea. Traiam momentul. Imi vedeam visul de o viata devenind realitate. O voce aparent calma, dar care voala ingrijorare, vocea lui Carlisle ne-a chemat pe toti in biroul lui.

-Mergem la aeroport sa-I luam pe Edward si Bella. Ceva ciudat se intampla cu ea, ceva ce seaman cu o sarcina. Insa nu pot fi sigur. Va trebui s-o consult ca sa pot fi sigur. O vom scapa de chestia aia.

Abia m-am abtinut sa nu urlu. Cum puteau sa vorbeasca asa despre un copil, probabil singurul din aceasta familie? Cum putea Carlisle care iubeste si protajeaza de atata timp viata umana sa vorbeasca asa? Cum?

Emmet a fost singurul care mi-a simtit ingrijorarea, revolta si bratul lui s-a strans mai mult in jurul meu. Ma calma, imi dadea sprijinul de care aveam nevoie ca sa o pot ajuta pe Bella. Urmatoarele sase orea care au urmat pana sa plecam spre aeroport au trecut incredibil de incet. In fiecare minut mintea mea se gandea la mii de modalitati de a salva copilul, mii de modalitati de a lupta contra lu Carlisle si a lui Edward. Eram din ce in ce mai nervoasa, insa nu voiam ca nimeni sa-si dea seama. Voiam ca in momentul in care voi fi in fata lui Edward si a Bellei s-o pot ajuta. Datorita faptului domnul "stie tot", Edward, nu era prin preajma puteam sa ma ascund mai bine si fara prea mult efort. Emmet era singurul care stia si intelegea tot ceea ce simt. M-am bucurat sa stiu ca macar el ma sprijina, ma sustine.

-Poate, poate Alice si Esme ma vor sprijini, am soptit. Alice e cea mai buna prietena a ei si nu cred ca o va rani, nu in felul asta, iar Esme, ea o iubeste prea mult pe Bella pentru a-i face rau, pentru a rani ceva ce ea sunt sigura ca iubeste.

-Calmeaza-te, Rose. Toul va fi bine, ce naiba? Chiar crezi ca nu suntem destul de puternici sa luptam pentru Bella, pentru ce vrea ea? Nu va fi usor, dar incetul cu incetul vom castiga in fata lor.

-Sper ca va fi asa, dar… fraza a fost intrerupta brusc de un sarut pasional. Ca sa fiu sincera de asta aveam nevoie pentru a ma calma, pentru a-mi recupera fortele, pentru a la reinnoi.

Brusc nu ma mai simteam la fel de puternica pentu a-l infrunta pe Edward pentru a nu stiu cata oara. Recunosc ca eu eram marul discordiei, eu provocam certuri, eu cu egoismul meu, eu cu dorinta de a nu o vedea pe Bella vampir. Pur si simplu nu puteam suporta idea asta, dar inca dinaintea deciziei ei de a fi ca noi nu o puteam suferi. Mi se parea atat de simpla, insignifianta, parca nu merita ca fratele meu sa puna in pericol totul pentu ea. Am inceput s-o apreciez dupa ce am facut gafa oribila de asta primavera cand i-am zis lui Edward ca ea murise si el a fugit in Italia sa-I provoace pe Volturi. M-a uimit ca dupa ce o parasise, o lasase singura, o ranise, a fost capabila sa se urce in primul avion sis a se duca cu Alice in Italia. A fost dovada ei de sacrificiu suprem. Atunci mi-am dat seama ca il iubeste cu adevarat, ca nu putea trai fara el orice i-ar spune. Asta a trezit in mine un sentiment de apreciere, dar oricum nu-I doream soarta pe care am avut-o eu. Latura mea egoista se bucura de decizia pe care ea a luat-o- sa pastreze copilul chiar cu pretul vietii si mai mult decat atat speram ca iubitul ei Edward sa n-o convinga sa rentunte. Mi-am amintit cat de incapatanata era si atunci chiar am zambit. Emmet statea langa mine si urmarea dialogul meu interior, in liniste deplina. Cand a vazut zambetul scurt de pe fata mea a ridicat o spranceana si a inceput sa rada. M-am uitat la el redevenind serioasa si i-am spus:

-Avem un as in maneca! Bella e foarte incapatanata, iar, prin urmare, fratiorul nostru nu o va putea convinge sa renunte. Pe asta ma bazez.

-Rose, Em e timpul sa mergem la aeroport!

Alice, iar Alice. Dialogul meu interior mi-a luat aproape sase ore. Déjà e timpul sa ma pregatesc pentru ce va fi mai greu. Edward va sti ce gandesc inca din momentul in care va fi la cativa kilometri de mine. Mai bine il voi pacali. Ii voi ascunde ceea ce gandesc cu adevarat. Voi lasa doar amintiri placate sa-mi invadeze memoria.

Am condus cu viteza, cel putin asa ma descarcam. Am ajuns mai repede decat ne asteptam. Poate ca nu e normal sa mergi cu 300/h pe centura aglomerata a unui orasa American, dar nu am rezistat. Avionul ateriza intr-o ora asa ca am decis sa merg cu Alice prin magazine. Aveam nevoie de ceva care sa imi distraga atentia, ceva in care sa-mi canalizez gandurile.

Cand s-a anuntat aterizarea zborului de la Rio de Janeiro am simtit inima mea inghetata de atatia ani batand. Am vazut avionul. Totul era atat de aproape… am simtit bratele lui Em al meu infasurandu-se in jurul taliei mele. Aveam nevoie de sprijin in acest moment.

Au trecut mai bine de cincisprezece minute pana cand i-am vazut. Fata fratelui meu m-a speriat. In toata existenta mea nu l-am vazut atat de suparat. Nici in acele zile in care era disperat dupa Bella nu arata asa. Era distrus.

Bella avea pe fata o expresie intre bucurie si frica. Puteam vedea in ochii ei uimire, groaza, frica, dragoste. Apoi am vazut cum sa-a scuturat din mana lui Edward si a fugit direct in bratele mele. Mi-am infasurat bratele in jurul ei protector si am ridicat privirea spre Edward si m-am blocat.


	3. Chapter 3

Foc in castelul de gheata

Protectie pentru o viata

Acea fata contorsionata de durere nu semana cu zambetul perfect al lui Edward. I se citea pe chip durere, suferinta, expresia lui studiata era inlocuita de groaza. Il priveam siderata, avand bratele Bellei infasurate in jurul corpului meu de gheata. Ea isi ascunsese fata in parul meu si se lipise strans de mine. Ii era frica. O puteam vedea in ochii ei, puteam citi disperarea. Ea isi iubea copilul, nu vroia sa-l lase pe Edward sa-I faca rau, iar de aceasta data eram de partea ei. Eram hotarata sa lupt impreuna cu ea, sa lupt pentru copil.

Mi-am ridicat ochii spre fratele meu si mi-am lasat gandurile sa iasa la iveala. " Tu chiar nu grandesti ? E copilul tau ! Singurul copil din familia asta de statui. Ii vei face rau Bellei. Ea il iubeste ! Vrea copilul asta ! Uita-te in ochii ei. Nu e nevoie sa-ti spuna nimeni asta ! " am ridicat ochii si pe fata lui nu se citea decat durere, suferinta, frica. Mi-am dat seama ca nu imi doream

Dintr-o data am simtit cum un nou sentiment creste in mine. Cred ca oamenii il numesc compasiune. Compasiune pentru fata pe care nu am putut-o suporta niciodata. Acum o pareciam, doream din rasputeri s-o protejez, pe ea si pe copil. O iubeam pentru alegerea facuta, o apreciam. Fara sa-mi dau seama l-am lasat pe Edward sa-mi auda gandurile. Ridic iar privirea spre el.

Nu Rosalie ! Nu ! Monstrul asta o va omori, un geamat plin de suferinta.

« Nu pot sa cred ! nu vreau sa cred ca asta e fratele meu ! Tu nu ai fost niciodata capabil sa-i faci rau Bellei sau sa ranesti ceva ce ea iubeste. Ea e viata ta, sufletul tau. Daca ii vei face rau copilului nu te va ierta niciodata ! »

M-am trezit imporandu-l, rugandu-l din rasputeri sa renunte la ideea de a-i face rau copilului. In toata existenta mea nu implorasem nimic pe nimeni. Totul a fost asa cum eu vroiam. Nimeni nu mi se opunea, dar acum trebuia sa topesc scutul de gheata al lui Edward.

In tot acest timp, cat am purtat acest dialog mut Bella a tinu bratele strans in jurul meu, iar Emmet privea curios, cu capul sprijinit pe umarul meu, discutia noastra.

-Hey, Bella ! Am dus dorul felului ciudat in care te inrosesti ! i-a spus el cu vesnicul lui ton glumet, insa nimeni nu a schitat macar un zambet, ba mai mult edward a marait usor, iar ceilalti l-au privit ca pe un criminal in serie.

-Rose, cered ca bella nu se simte prea bine, am auzit vocea calma a lui Carlisle. Cel mai bine ar fi sa mergem acasa acum. Alice si Jasper déjà v-au luat bagajele si acum sunt la masina, asteptandu-ne. sa fiu in locul niciunuia dinte ei.

Mi-am infasurat, protector, bratele in jurul Bellei si am plecat spre parcarea aeroportului. Cred ca a fost cel mai lung si obositor drum. Tensiunea plutea in aer. Doamne, sper ca Jazz sa reuseasca sa ne calmeze.

Am hotarat sa stau zi si noapte langa Bella pana cand copilul se va naste. Nu o pot lasa singura. Pericolul ar fi mult prea mare. Drumul spre casa familiei Cullen este unul relative scurt, chiar daca nu sunt eu la volan. Una peste alta nu sunt singura care conduce cu 200/h prin orase.

Lupta adevarata pentru supravietuire a inceput abia cand am ajuns acasa. Carlisle, Esme si Alice s-au cam doua ore sa transforme biblioteca intr-un cabinet medical de ultima ora. Tot acest timp mi l-am petrecut langa Bella si Edward incercand s-o convigem ca este mai bine sa ramana in camera lui Edward. Asa ar fi mai usor, in caz de urgenta, de ajuns in mini spitalul pe care l-am organizat. Bella avea dureri si ne dadeam seama de asta dupa chipul din ce in ce mai palid si momentele scurte cand isi tinea respiratia. In aceste clipe ura care se putea citi in ochii lui era imensa. Edward isi ura copilul, insa nici eu nici Bella nu vom ceda.

La insistentele ei, am dus-o pe Bella in sufragerie si am intins-o pe canapea. Am incercat s-o hranim insa corpul ei refuza mancarea. Intr-un final si-au adus amandoi aminte ca singurul lucru pe care Bella il putea manca erau ouale, asa ca Esme i-a pregatit o farfurie cu ochiuri. Daca as fi fost in locul ei mi s-ar fi facut mai rau. Mancarea aia mironea rau. Desi pentru un om era foarte buna nu parea apetisanta deloc. Bella a mancat tot si de aceasta data nu a mai vomitat. Asta era un semn bun.

De indata ce echipamentul a fost instalat Carlisle a vrut sa-i faca o ecografie, insa nu i-a reusit. Copilul era protejat de ceva tare, puternic la fel ca pielea noasta. Edward nu s-a putut abtine sa nu maraie, dar macar s-a controlat intratat incat sotia sa sa nu-l auda.

Certurile mele mute si mentale cu Edward au continuat. _Copilul va trai, la fel si Bella. Ai incredere, totul va fi bine. Las-o sa fie fericita. Ai promis ca-i vei da orice vrea, doar s-o vezi fericita. Uita-te la ea._ I-am spus odata cand era pe punctual de a-si pierde rabdarea si controlul.

Cu toata nebunia in care traiam aproape il abandonasem pe iubitul meu Emmet. Ne rezumama la unu doua saruturi scurte. Nu voiam sa plec de langa Bella de nicio culoare. Evident el era acolo langa mine, dandu-mi forta sa merg mai departe, sa continui lupta, s-o incurajez pe Bella.

Viata mea se rezuma doar la a o proteja pe Bella, a-l calma pe Edward si a-l opri sa-i faca rau copilului si la scurtele satruturi ale lui Emmet. Asta pana in ziua in care cainele care pretindea ca o iubeste pe Bella a aparut la usa.


	4. Chapter 4

Foc in castelul de gheata

Calea cea buna

Ziua parea a fi destul de placuta- Bella se simtea mai bine, iar Edward era mai calm. Totul parea sa fie ca intr-o zi normala. Deodata fata lui Edward s-a crispat. Ce naiba o mai fi si de data asta ? m-am intrebat in gand. Incepusem sa ma plictisesc de incordarea care domina intreaga casa. Saracul Jazz… cred ca innebuneste aici, nu ca eu as fi departe de asta. Tot ce ma tinea acolo era copilul Bellei.

_Ce se intampla ?_ am intrebat mental.

-Jacob vine aici. Vrea sa vada daca Bella mai e in viata, mi-a a raspuns Edward cu un calma parent, prea incet ca Bella sa-l poata auzi

_Ce are de gand sa faca ?_ N-am vrut sa-l inreb asta, dar ingrijorarea m-a luat pe-dinainte.

-Vrea sa ma omoare, asta doar in conditiile in care Bella nu ar mai trai.

_Nu ai de gand sa lasi cainele ala sa te distruga !_ mai aveam putin si tipam, eram pe punctul de a uita ca Bella era acolo. Furia mea nu a tinut mult timp, fiindca asemeni unei presimtiri Bella s-a crispat de durere, tinandu-si respiratia. Avea iar dureri.

Uitand de nervi, de furie ne-am agitat pe langa ea, fara a sti ce sa facem. Putinul suflet pe care il mai aveam suferea vazand-o cum se chinuie, dar amandoua aveam un scop bine-definit- copilul trebuia sa traiasca. Simteam furia lui Edward si fara a avea puteri speciale. Pariez ca toata lumea din casa se gandeste ca nu mai am multe zile pana cand ma va rupe in bucati, dar sunt sigura ca nu o va face, nu atata timp cat il am pe Emmet langa mine.

Carlisle s-a dus zambitor sa-l intampine pe Jacob si in acel moment si cea mai mica farama de liniste care ramasese in casa asta s-a sfaramat. Fratele meu era din ce in ce mai incordat, insa incerca sa pastreze aparentele doar de dragul Bellei.

_Abia acum in dau seama cate de mult o iubesti. Nu m-am gandit niciodata ca poti suporta atat doar pentru ea. Nici cand te-ai dus in Italia la Volturi nu am constientizat asta la fel de bine ca acum._

Pentru un moment l-am vazut dandu-si ochii peste cap si apoi s-a intors la ea cu o privire care mi-a confirmat ca o iubea mai mult decat propria sa viata.

Jacob a intat si un zambet vag a iluminat chipul Bellei. Se bucura sa-l vada. Am vazut expresia lui Jacob schimbandu-se atunci cand a vazut-o cu adevarat pe Bella, iar fata lui Edward era contorsionata de furie si durere.

Jacob si Edward au disparut in padure, timp in care am simtit ca-mi ies din minti. Dar, cand eram pe punctul de a-i alerta pe ceilalti (nu e de gluma cu lupii nervosi si Dumnezeu stie ce se putea intampla intre ei doi in conditiile in care se aflau) au intrat pe usa. Rugamintea lui Edward m-a socat :

-Va rog sa iesiti toti afara, sa-i lasam pe Jacob si Bella sa vorbeasca in liniste. Au multe sa-si spuna.

-Dar nu e in siguranta. Nu e bine s-o lasam singura, am incercat sa protestez. Dupa mult timp ma adresam lui cu voce tare nu doar prin ganduri.

-Stiu ce gandeste Jacob in orice moment, crede-ma !

Ascultatori am patrasit toti casa si ne-am dus la marginea padurii asteptand sa se termine discutia. Era ceva mai bine la aer curat. Dupa o buna bucata de timp de stat ca o statuie la capul Bellei imi prindea bine putina miscare si putin aer. Eram constienta ca ar fi trebuit sa vanez, dar nu-mi puteam permite sa-l las pe Edward si pe Carlisle singuri cu Bella. Dupa o alta discutie care a durat secole ne-am putut intoarce in casa, fiecare reluandu-si vechile activitati. Eu si Edward ne-am intors langa Bella abia dupa ce am reusit sa scapam de caine, Alice si Jasper s-au dus, impreuna cu Esme si Emmet sa se ocupe de casuta care urama sa fie cadoul Bellei de ziua ei, iar Carlisle s-a intors in biroul lui.

Zilele treceau si puterile Bellei erau din ce in ce mai scazute. Tensiunea din casa crestea din ce in ce mai mult. Vizitele lui Jacob si glumele proaste pe seama mea devenisera o rutina. Mai rau era ca déjà totul mirosea a caine. Corpul Bellei respingea orice fel de mancare umana. Discutiile despre genetica si despre acest copil unic devenisera zilnice si simteam ca abia le mai pot suporta. Zilele erau chinuitor de lungi avand aceeasi rutina. Imi era dor de Emmet, de serile noastre fericite, dar nu aveam alte optiuni- trebuia sa lupt pana la capat. Acest copil care urma sa se nasca venea oarecum sa umple golul din mine, era scanteia care lumina universul inghetat din sufletul meu. Imi faceam griji si pentru Bella, insa salvarea ei a venit din mintea cui ma asteptam mai putin.

Eram langa Bella si Edward, Jacob era pe terasa cu Alice, devenise medicamentul ei preferat pentru durerea de cap cauzata de faptul ca nu o putea vedea pe Bella, cand fata lui Edward s-a luminat. Nu stiam ce s-a putut intampla, dar a fost ceva placut sa-l vad iar animat de un gand bun. Dupa cateva minute am aflat ce era. Jacob se gandise ca poate copilul accepta mai bine dieta noastra decat pe cea umana. Am aprobat imediat si m-am intrebat cum de nu ma gandisem la asta.

Dupa ce am discutat cu Bella acest subiect si dupa acceptul ei i-am adus sange uman intr-un pahar cu capac si cu pai. Cine putea uita aversiunea ei fata de sange ? In secret ma intrebam ce va face cand va trebiu sa vaneze. Probabil instinctele o vor domina atunci. Sper ca nu va trebui sa vanam nui si s-o hranim cu paiul, pentru eternitate. Asta ar fi mult mai mult decat as putea eu suporta.

A baut paharul acela si corpul ei l-a acceptat, iar ea chiar a mai cerut un pahar. O vedeam revenindu-si putin cate putin in timp ce bea sandele acela cu miros delicios. Cred ca daca nu am fi avut decenii in care sa ne fi abtinut de la a bea sange uman ar fi fost o batalie continua.

In sfarsit ne bucuram de o dimineata linistita. Bella contiua intinsa pe canapea cu Edward langa ea, Jacob statea tolanit ca de obicei amarandu-mi viata si distrugandu-mi orice spreranta ca voi putea scapa de mirosul lui vreodata, iar eu incercam sa fiu calma si sa rezist fara sa-l dau afara in suturi. Dupa ce vocea mea a spart linistea (exasperarea ma castigase si nu am rezistat sa nu ma stramb rugandu-ma sa-l dea cineva afara)

-Ih…sa dea cineva cainele asta afara !

Inca o serie de glume nesarate despre blonde, un schimb de replici acid cu cainele in care nu am ezitat sa-mi exprim dorinta de a-l omori si ne-am cufundat iar in liniste.

Dupa o buna bucata de timp intrebarea lui Edward ne-a surprins :

-A spus cineva ceva ?


	5. Chapter 5

Foc In Castelul De Gheata

Rasturnari de situatie

Aveam auzul la fel de fin ca si el, dar in incapere era liniste deplina. Sunt sigura ca vocile noastre mentale le cunostea perfect. Dupa atatia ani…sunt sigura de asta. Bella era mental-muta si ma indoiesc profund ca dint-o data o putea auzi. Urmatoare intrebare pe care am auzit-o m-a socat si mai mult :

-La ce te gandea in momentul asta ?

-La Insula Esme si la Pene, Bella s-a inrosit si mi-am dat seama ca era legat de amintirile lor frumoase din luna de miere.

-Mai spune ceva.

-Ce sa spun ? Se intampla ceva ?

Reactia lui m-a lasat cu gura cascata. Nu m-am putut aptine sa nu scot un sunet ciudat cauzat de uimire. Edward s-a lasat grijuliu in genunchi, punand mainile de-o parte si de alta a burtii imense a Bellei si si-a asezat urechea pe ea.

-Ches…m-am facut ca nu-l aud si i-am aruncat o privire plina de ura. Pana la urma era copilul lui. Cum se putea gandi la el asa ? Am avut grija sa-i arat si lui acest dialog interior concentrandu-ma sa urlu cuvintele in gand.

-aaa bebelusului, s-a corectat el rapid , ii place vocea ta.

Am ramas in soc. Doamne, putea sa-l auda, déjà! Asta era un adevarat progres. Bella avea mai multe sanse de supravietuire acum. Ma bucuram pentru ei. Chiar daca par o fiinta fara suflet mi-au mai ramas niste fragmente si nu-mi doresc sa-l mai vad pe Edward suferind. Am trecut prin experienta asta acum mai putin de un an si nu a fost deloc placut sa locuiesti cu un vampir cu inima franta, transformat in zombie, a carui singur vis era sa-si revada jumatatea.

Macar pentru toate suferintele prin care au trecut meritau sa fie fericiti pentru eternitate. Stand si uitandu-ma la ei, acum, cand pareau o adevarata familie fericita in asteptarea primului si unicului lor copil, mi-am dat seama ca toata lumea i-ar invidia. Partea nemiloasa din mine nu a intarziat sa apara aruncandu-mi o sageata de gelozie si invidie, insa le-am ignorat coplet.

O bucata din conversatia lor mi-a atras atentia :

Cum i-ai spus ?

I-am pus un pel de nume…stii…pe tatal tau nu tot Edward il chema…am zis sa-i punem EJ

-Ai un plan de rezerva, in caz ca e fetita, am intrebat entuziasta.

**In felul meu speram ca nu si as fi rugat-o sa ma lase pe mine sa aleg numele, déjà aveam si** cateva idei, dar raspunsul ei m-a surprins.

Ma gandeam la RENESME. O combinatie intre Renee si Esme, e un nume unic, cred.

Desi ma simteam putin suparata pe faptul ca nu am putut fi eu cea care sa aleaga numele, mi-am dat seam ca asta le revenea lor, in calitate de parinti.

A decis sa le las un moment mai intim, in familie, fiindca asta pareau acum, o adevarata familie, insa atentia mi-a fost distrasa de de zdranganitul unor chei aruncate si un strigat din partea lui Edward :

-Du-te Jacob !

In sfarsit ! Ma pot bucura de putin aer curat. De fapt aveam de gand sa-mi petrec « timpul liber » cu Emmet. Cu toata zarva asta il abandonasem complet… cu siguranta voi sta cu el( abia acum iteleg ce inseamna a-ti fi dor de cineva si trebuie sa recunosc ca e un sentiment destul de neplacut).

Gata, gata eram sa ma arunc in bratele lui cand Leah( singura femeie din haita) a intrat pe usa, din cate parea pusa pe scandal. Am avut dreptate. De cand a intrat a inceput sa arunce cu tot felul de reprosuri in Bella despre cat rau ii facea cainelui si cat de tare erau chinuiti ei, fiind nevoiti sa-i asculte toate frustrarile si toate prostiile care-i puteau trece lui prin cap. Pe de o parte imi parea destul de rau pentru ei. Cred ca era chinuitor sa asculti toate vaicarelile lui, fara de voie. Bella plangea de nu se mai putea, iar eu si Edward incercam s-o consolam. Vedeam cum fata fratelui meu se innasprea din ce in ce mai tare si imi dadeam seama ca candeam la fel- amandoi ne-am fi dorit sa-i rupem capul de pe umeri lui Leah, pentru toate prostiile pe care le debita.

Intr-un final am reusit sa scapam si de eam, iar Edward a reusit s-o consoleze cumva pe Bella. Acum chiar speram sa nu mai apara nimeni pe usa ai nenorocita.

Profintand de faptul ca in sfarsit Bella si Edward aratau ca o familie fericita m-am refugiat in bratele iubitului meu sot. Dupa o sesiune de saruturi si imbratisari am ramas uitandu-ne unul in ochii altuia. Fata lui parea a fi ingrijorare pura cand mi-a privit ochii negri cu cearcane destul de pronuntate in ciuda fardurilor( uram fondul de ten, avand un ten perfect nici nu aveam nevoie de el, insa in situatii critice- ca acum il foloseam, insa nu era de prea mare ajutor)

-Rose, ar trebui sa vanezi ! Arati ca naiba! Te provoc la o partida de vanatoare, poate ma aleg cu ceva mai mult decat niste elani.

-Nu, nu sunt bine, am incercat sa neg adevarul, oricum nu plec nicaieri fara Edward. Nu vreau sa-llas singur cu Bella. Pur si simplu nu am incredere ca nu va face ceva impotriva copilului. Chiar si acum cand stie ca o iubeste pe Bella tot nu pot fi sigura ca nu va face ceva gresit.

Am spus tot ce gandeam evitand sa privesc fata deziluzionata a lui Em. Stiam ca il doare la fel de mult ca si pe mine refuzul, dar trebuia sa inteleaga, Bella si bebelusul erau mai importanti in acest moment. Dar oricat de mult as vrea sa ma mint, sa ma conving de asta, un lucru era sigur : si eu imi doream la fel de mult ca si el sa fim impreuna, sa ne iubim. Oricum aveam de gand sa ma revansez imediat ce lucrurile vor reveni la normal. Trebuia sa vorbesc cu Alice. Aveam nevoie de ceva special pentru a compensa toata neglijenta si lipsa mea de atentie pentru el de pe perioada acestor saptamani.

Am discutat, printre saruturi, despre renovarea casutei ce urma sa fie cadoul Bellei pentru ziua ei si despre multe alte lucruri lipsite de importanta. M-am relaxat cat am putut de mult stand in bratele lui, imbratisati dorindu-ne ca nimic sa nu desparta de acum inainte. Insa, ca orice vis frumos, placerea de a sta in bratele iubitului meu a durat mult prea putin, vocea calma a lui Edward trezindu-ma la realitate. Presimteam ca fratele meu pune ceva la cale asa ca in mai putin de doua secunde eram lanaga canapeaua unde stateau ei.

Dupa o lunga conversatie cu o sumedenie de argumente Edward a reusit sa ne convinga ca cel mai bine pentru toata lumea este sa aduca bebelusul pe lume imediat ce se intoarce Carlisle acasa. Dupa ce am fost perfect convinsa ca totul va fi inregula am acceptat si Bella nu a ezitat sa ia aceeasi decizie imediat ce a vazut convingerea mea. Speram in sinea mea ca Bella sa ma considere prietena ei pentru eternitate, fiindca eram convinsa ca urma sa fim o familie unita pana la sfarsitul lumii.

Edward s-a ridicat zambind de pe canapea si s-a indreptat spre usa. Imediat ce a trecut de ea mi-a soptit, astfel incat Bella sa nu auda nimic, « Vine Jacob. Trebuie sa discut cu el despre ce s-a intamplat cu Leah si despre transformarea Bellei. La drept vorbind nu vreau un razboi cu haita, vreau doar sa fiu fericit. »

Dupa mult timp mi-am lasat gandurile sa zboare libere spre el « Meriti sa fii fericit alaturi de Bella si de copil pentru tot restul eternitatii » stiam ca m-a auzit, iar acum tot ce imi doream era ca Jacob sa fie de acord cu transformarea Bellei. Asa toate problemele noastre ar lua sfarsit.


	6. Chapter 6

Foc in Castelul de Gheata

Bella a adormit si am rama langa ea veghindu-I somnul…oricum nu aveam altceva mai bun de facut. Toti erau la vanatore si Edward a decis ca ar trebui sa poarte o discutie cu Jacob legata de scandalul facut de Leah. Ma plictiseam. Déjà ma gandeam la cum va fi atunci cand vom avea copilul. Speram ca macar atunci sa am ocupatie. Bine, cu siguanta ma voi intoarce la viata mea obisnuita si voi avea mai multi timp liber. Devenisem un soi de dadaca cu norma intreaga, pentu Bella.

Linistea a fost rupta de Alice si Jasper care se intorceau de la vanatoare. M-a surprins faptul ca ceilalti nu au venit, dar explicatia a fost ca au adunat prea putin sange. Mi-au povestit despre ultimele lucruri pe care le-au mai facut la casuta Bellei. Mai era putin pana la ziua ei si munca lor era tot mai intrerupta din cauza problemelor aparute cu varcolacii.

-Nu stiu daca Jacob va fi de acord cu transformarea Bellei, a soptit Alice. Edward planuieste s-o transforme cu sauf ara acorbul sau, vocea ei era din ce in ce mai nelinistita.

-Totul va fi bine, a raspuns Jasper in spatele ei si un val de relaxare ne-a invelit pe toti.

La scurt timp Bella s-a trezit cerandu-mi un pahar cu sange. Era incredibil cat de mult putea sa bea. Nu-mi venea a crede.

Intr-un tarziu, Edward s-a intors, impreuna cu Jacob…adio fericire si aer curat, bun venit miros de caine. M-am retras subtil intr-un colt, lasandu-i sa discute in liniste. Pana la urma Jacob ar fi trebuit sa-si ceara scuze pentru comportamentul membrilor haitei sale. Am ramas acolo cat de nemiscata am putut si incerdand sa nu respir. Uram asta. Imi placea sa-mi folosesc toate simturile si era chiar neplacut sa ma privez de ele. O soapta plina de recunostinta aratoare a strapuns tacerea camerei.

-Multumesc ! a spus el cuiva, dar eram sigura ca Bella nu l-a putut auzi. Am ridicat ochii si am privit spre el. Doar atat a fost necesar pentru a intelege ca multumirea era pentru Jacob. Apoi am privit spre Alice. Pe fata ei se latea un zambet. Asta a fost confirmarea. Jacob fusese de acord cu transformarea Bellei.

M-am pierdut iar in ganduri, pana cand Bella m-a strigat s-o duc iar la baie. Nu puteam crede cat de mult sange bause in ultimele ore.

-Iar ? am itrebat ca sa ma asigur ca asta era ceea ce voia.

M-am ridicat din coltisorul meu si m-am dus spre ea s-o ajut sa se ridice.

Am luat-o usor de pe canapea si la insistentele ei am pus-o jos. Cred ca era complet amortita. In ultima vreme toata lumea o ducea in brate si statea pe canapea toata ziua. Am vazut nesiguranta lui Edward in fata deciziei ei de a fi lasata pe propriile picioare, dar ea i-a risipit orice urma de indoiala atunci cand l-a asigurat ca eu voi fi acolo s-o prind daca se impiedica. Lucru foarte adevarat de altfel.

Chiar in acel moment cana plina cu sange s-a varsat exact peste canapeaua alba. Ne-am intins dupa ea, dar Bella nu s-a putut abtine si, din reflex, probabil, s-a intins si ea. In acel moment s-a auzit ceva ca o rupture si apoi Bella a suspinat.

-OH! Si a cazut inconstienta. M-am intins spre ea si am prins-o brate. In acelasi moment Edward a facut acelasi lucru, insa fata lui era contorsionata de durere, panica. Apoi, in agonie Bella a tipat. Un sunet taios si apoi s-a rasucit si o cascada de sange i-a iesit pe gura.

Am inghetat amandoi, incapabili, disperati. Lucrurile nu functionau conform planului. Am dus-o pe Bella in biblioteca-spital de la etaj. Am pus-o pe masa si am rupt hainele de pe ea.

-Morfina ! a strigat Edward disperat, in timp ce eu tipam dupa Alice sa-l sune pe Carlisle.

In toata zarva trei cuvinte ne-au atras atentia mie si Bellei, care si-a revenit cumva. Edward a spus, socat :

-S-a rupat placenta !

-Scoate-l acum ! a soptit Bella.

In timp ce Edward striga dupa morfina, disperarea m-a castigat am pus mana pe bisturiu si l-am trecut, taind adand pielea de pe abdomenul Bellei. In clipa in care sangele ei parfumat a tasnit mi-am pierdut concentrarea. Déjà nu mai stiam ce trebuie sa fac. Dintr-o data era numai sangele acela parfumat. Doar el si nimic alceva.

Inainte sa pot sa fac vreo prostie, jacob s-a napustit asupra mea, aruncandu-ma afara, prin tocul usii. N-am opus niciun fel de rezistenta. Stiam ca era coplet gresit ceea ce am facut. Alice m-a luat si m-a tarat pana in camera mea unde ma asteptau Emmet si Jasper. Linistea domnea in camera aceea. M-am refugiat in bratele lui Emmet. Niciodata nu ma simtisem mai vinovata si nu ma urasem pe mine mai mult decat acum. Ii jurasem lui Edward, imi jurasem mie ca le voi fi alaturi. Am stat, pierduta in ganduri, bucurandu-ma de imbaratisarea lui. Mi-era dor sa-i fiu alaturi, sa stau cu el zi si noapte.

Un planset m-a trezit din visare si, asigurandu-ma ca setea mea era sub control m-am dus iar acolo. Chiar un vampir cu o inima inghetata, impietrita ca a mea s-ar si inmuiat sa vada imaginea dezolanta din biblioteca. Bella, inconstienta, plina de sange, Jacob incercand s-o resusciteze si Edward cu copilul in brate.

-Da-mi-o. M-am calmat. Sunt bine, ma pot controla.

S-a intins spre mine si mi-a pus in brete cel mai frumos copil. Chiar si asa, plina de sange, era incredibil de frumoasa. Renesmee. Tinand-o la piept am simtit ca inima mea impietrita revine la viata. Caldura ei era ca focul ce topeste gheata. Ea a vut puterea de a topi scutul meu de gheata. O avalansa de sentimente m-a invaluit, iar apoi ea si-a lipit manuta de gatul meu. In acel moment mi-a apaut o imagine pe care eu n-o vazsem. Bella zambind si soptind intretaiat « Renesmee, atat de frumoasa ».

Inca o imagine in care Edward o atentiona. Nici asta n-o vazusem. Atunci mi-am dat seama. Acesta era darul ei. M-am trezit din reverie si mi-am dat seama ca alice se uita cu gura cascata la noi. Apoi s-a intins si si-a trecut degetele subtiri peste fata ei. Renesmee i-a zambit si am vazut cum Alice ii cade la picioare din prima clipa.


	7. Chapter 7

Foc in castelul de gheata

Uimita si distrasa

Dupa ce Renesmee a fost spalata si imbracata a devenit cu adevarat cel mai frumos copil din lume. Buclele de culoare bronzului, identica cu cea a lui Edward, ochii caprui si mai ai Bellei, cu siguranta Renesmee luase cele mai frumoase trasaturi ale amandorora. Alice, Jazz, Em si eu eram niste marionete in fata ei. Toti eram uimiti de darul sau. Era pur si simplu fascinant s-o tii in brate, sa-i simti caldura. Nu stiam prea multe despre nou-nascuti si nici despre oameni, dar imi dadeam seama ca temperatura corpului ei e mult mai ridicata decat a oamenilor. In zilele in care am stat langa Bella am avut timp destul sa ma obisnuiesc cu temperatura corpului uman.

Desi Alice nu scapase de petele negre, din jurul copilului, o vedeam din ce in ce mai atasata, mai fascinata. Avea o staralucire speciala in ochi de fiecare data cand o tinea in brate. De fapt toti eram pierduti dupa ea. Acum, fiindca totul se terminase Alice si baietii au decis sa se duca sa incerce, macar, sa termine lucrarile la casuta. Era 10 septembrie, adica doar 3 zile pana la ziua Bellei.

Stateam cu Renesmee in living, incercand sa nu aud zgomotele de la etaj. Mi-era teama ca se putea intampla ce era mai rau. Nici nu voiam sa ma gandesc la asta. Nu voiam sa-l vad iar un edward transformat in zombie, pentru eternitate. Stiam ca daca i s-ar intampla ceva Bellei de data asta nu ar putea rezista. Stiam, eram sigura ca va face tot posibilul s-o salveze si imi puneam toate sperantele ca va reusi. Tineam la Bella. Dupa toate sacrificiile pe care le facuse, dupa cat luptase pentru familia ei, merita sa fie fericita. Uitandu-ma la Renesmee mi-am dat seama ca Bella chiar are un motiv sa traiasca.

Cu toate ca incercam sa ignor pasii lenti, tristi de pe scari, dar nu putem. Stiam ca era Jacob. M-am fortat sa raman la locul meu, cat de nemiscata am putut, gandindu-ma la diferite moduri de a ma apara si de a o apara pe Renesmee. Asteptam atacul. Aveam déjà o vaga pozitie defensiva, gata gata sa ne apar, insa nu am fost atacata. Cu toate astea, dupa inca 0 jumatate de minut Jacob era in fata mea, uitandu-se la copil ca la soare, ca un nevazator atunci cand i se reda vederea. Eram socata. Nu stiam ce se intampla. Nu la sta ma steptasem si eram sigura ca ceva nu era in regula.

s-a intins spre mine si mi-a luat-o pe Renesmee din brate. M-as fi intins imediat s-o iau, dar ceva in privirea lui m-a facut sa-mi dau seama ca nu ii va face niciun rau. O tinea in brate si ii mangaia buclele stralucitoare in lumina ce trecea prin peretele de sticla. Am ramas impietrita privvind scena. In mintea mea ramasese faptul ca Jacob ura copilul doar pentru ca o distrugea pe Bella. Privindu-l iar un gand rebel, ca o sageata m-a strabatut. O discutie care a avut loc cu doar cateva luni in urma, care vorbea despre suflete pereche. Mi-am adus aminte descrierea care se facea celui indragostit si comarand imagine ape care mi-o creasem cu cea a lui Jacob de acum am avut raspunsul. Isi gasise sufletul pereche in Renesmee.

Greu de descris ploaia de ganduri ce a urmat. Ma gandeam la reactia lui Edward, ingrozita. Nu stiam inca ce se va intampla cu Bella, iar partea asta cu Jacob si Renesmee incurca totul, facand lucrurile mai complicate deat erau déjà. Dupa ce luptasera de atatea ori impotriva mortii si a detinului pentru a fi impreuna Bella se zbatea iar intre viata si moarte. Ei doi erau asemeni unui colier rasucit- rupi un fir, il rupi si pe celalalt. Nu puteau trai unul fara celalalt si amandoi o demonstrasera. Era clar ca Jacob nu era persoana preferata a lui Edward si, la caracterul sau imprevizibil, nu aveam nici cea mai vaga idee legata de felul in care va reactiona cand va afla ca sufletul pereche a cainelui este chiar fiica sa. Cert este ca nu prevedeam lucruri bune in viitorul apropiat.

Bella. Era evident ca va lupta pentru familia ei in continoare, asa cum o facuse si pana acum. Stiam ca va lupta pentru viata ei, nu putea sa-l raneasca pe Edward intr-asa un fel. Era constienta ca fara ea el nu va putea trai. Invatase asta pe propria piele in primavara trecuta cand am comis cea mai mare greseala, spunand ca Bella a murit, o greseala care m-ar fi putut costa viata fratelui meu daca nu era Bella sa fuga in Italia, fara sa-i pese de pericolul la care se expunea, fara s-o intereseze ca se arunca in gura nu stiu cator vampiri infometati si salbatici, fara sa-i pese ca el o parasise ca ii spusese ca nu o mai iubeste, ca sa-l salveze. El era viata ei si invers. Si acum mai era si Renesmee. Copilul ei, pentru care luptase impotriva tuturor, si se incapatanase, riscandu-si iar viata, ca sa-i dea nastere. Acum Renesmee era bine, era cel mai frumos copil si merita ca ea s-o vada crescand. Trezindu-ma din reverie, am auzit bataile violente de inima de la etaj care erau o dovada ca totusi Bella va trai. Oare cum va vedea ea tot ceea ce se intampla. Noua sa viata va fi debusolanta, la inceput, dar cum va reactiona oare sa vada ca cel mai bun prieten al ei s-a indragostit iremediabil si irevocabil de copilul ei ?

Varcolacii din La Push o urau pe Renesmee, inca dinainte de a se naste si isi doreau s-o distruga, insa o alta discutie indepartata mi-a trecut prin minte. Nu cunosteam prea bine regulile haitei, insa imi amintesc ca s-a zis ca niciun lup nu are voie sa distruga sufletul pereche al altui lup, fiindca asta ar duce la lupte pana la moarte. Asa ca partea cu ura fata de copil era o grija-n minus. Eram sigura ca totul se va rezolva pe cale pasnica de indata ce Carlisle se va intoarce. Nimieni nu putea discuta si prezenta problemele intr-o lumina buna si convingatoare, mai bine decat el.

Speram ca siguranta lui Renesmee va fi indeajuns pentru a-l calma pe Edward, cel putin. De la Bella prevedeam o reactie mai posesiva, protectoare.

-Bella va fi bine ! am auzit vocea melodioasa a lui Alice strigand si am revenit la realitate.

Fusesem atat de pierduta in ganduri incat uitasem ca Renesmee e in bratele cainelui. Abia cand am observat privirea contrariata a lui Alice mi-am dat seama de cat de neatenta am putut fi.

Dupa ce am recuperat-o pe Renesmee m-am putut bucura si eu de veste ape care Alice tocmai mi-o daduse-o. Bella va fi bine. Asta asteptam cu totii, insa o parte din mine si-a adus aminte de problemele cu Jacob si ceilalti varcolaci. Insa peste toate reactia lui Edward era cea care ma ingrozea.

Avand-o pe Renesmee in brate, stiind ca Bella va fi bine si simtindu-l pe Emmet punandu-si bratele puternice in jurul meu, tot ce imi mai doream era ca Esme si Carlisle sa se intoarca si sa rezolve taoe celelalte probleme.


	8. Chapter 8

Normalitate

Cred ca am stat ore cu Renesmee in brate. Era fascinant sa vad lucrurile prin ochii ei. Pormisesem ca vom merge la vanatoare imediat ce Carlisle va fi aici. Aveam nevoie sa fim toti aici cand se vor intoarce si mai ales eu aveam nevoie sa ies sa vanez pentru hrana, sa-mi petrec timpul cu Emmet, care era aici, mai tacut si mai rabdator ca niciodata ma tinea in brate in timp ce o alintam copilul care trecea pe rand din bratele mele in cele ale lui Alice. Totusi darul ei nu era singurul lucru ciudat. Puteam sa jur ca in tot acest timp a mai crescut, in mod vizibil. Asteptam cu nerabdare discutia cu Carlisle. Erau multe de spus si ma indoiam ca Edward va lua parte. Renesmee avea déjà 12 ore, adica erau 12 ore de cand Bella era in agonie. Inca nu apucase s-o tin pe Renesmee in brate. Pana acum singura sa grija a fost Bella. Intentionam sa i-o las cat timp voi pleca la vanatoare. Copilul din bratele mele a inceput sa planga, aratandu-mi o imagine care sugera ceva asemanator cu foamea sau setea. Nu stiam ce sa-I dau, ce sa-I fac. Primul meu gand a fost sa ma duc la Edward. Trebuia sa aiba vreo idee, dar in acelasi moment usa s-a deschis.

Stiam ca asteptarea mea a luat sfarsit. Carlisle si Esme au pasit in living. Am sarit ca arsa si am fugit spre ei. Renesmee inca plangea. Desi au avut mult timp sa se pregateasca pentru prima intalnire cu nepoata lor, cand m-am apropiat am putut citi o ploaie de sentimente pe fata lor- soc, uimire, bucurie, extaz. Esme s-a repezit si a luat-o in brate, incercand s-o calmeze. Cine putea sa reziste ochilor mari si caprui ai sai plini cu lacrimi amare ? Raspunsul era unul simplu- nimeni fiindca toti ne invarteam in jurul ei in timp ce incercam sa-i explicam lui Carlisle tot ce s-a intamplat, in absenta lor. Nu am putut sa-i dam prea multe detalii legate de nasterea lui Renesmee fiindca doar Edward si Jacob au fost prezenti si, in acest moment nici unul nu era prezent. Vestea ca Bella era in agonie, adica traia si ca Edward a reusit s-o salveze a parut sa-l mai calmeze ,dar ingrijorarea i-a acoperit iar chipul in momentul in care i-am povestit ca Renesmee este sufletul pereche a lui Jacob. Ceea ce il ingrijora era, de fapt reactia celor doi parinti. Noi eram vag constienti de implicatiile acestui lucru. De fapt nu avusesem prea mult timp de gandire. Copilul ne fascina pe toti si brusc nu eram altceva decat marionetele ei.

Edward stia déjà, insa acum, pentru el, pe primul loc era salvarea Bellei. Celelalte probleme puteau astepta, deocamdata. Totusi trebuia luat in calcul comportamentul lui destul de imprevizibil, mai ales cand era vorba de persoanele pe care le iubeste cel mai mult- Bella si Renesmee, fiindca mi-am dat seama ca o adora inca din primul moment cand i-a putut auzi gandurile. Iubea tot ce Bella iubea. Bella insa, pentru ea urmau sa fie doar doua posibilitati : era un nou-nascut salbatic a carei singura preocupare va fi setea sau, asa cum vazuse Alice si speram sa nu se insele de aceasta data, va fi absolut magica, va fi rationala va fi Bella, aceeasi de care Edward s-a indragostit si in aceste conditii va putea sa se certe cu Jacob, fiindca eram sigura ca nu va fi de acord cu obsesia bolnava pe care el o are penrtu copilul ei. La drept vorbind si mie imi venea sa-i smulg capul ala mare si gol de pe umeri.

Asa cum era de asteptat, Carlisle a vrut sa afle cat mai multe despre Renesmee. Nu am stiut sa-i spun nimic alceva in afara de lucrurile legate de darul ei ciudat si sa-i descriu cat de fascinante sunt imaginile pe care ea le arata. Bineinteles totul a fost mult mai bine dupa ce s-a convins singur. Vedeam pe fata lui fascinatia fata de imaginile pe care ea i le proiecta. Sunt sigura ca a vazut cum arata Bella dupa nastere si tot ce se intamplase putinele ore de viata pe care le avea. Tinand-o in brate si-a dat seama ca i-e foame, mai bine zis sete. Din cate si-a dat seama Carlisle, fara prea multe investigatii, se parea ca Renesmee prefera dieta noastra, adica cea cu sange. Pana la urma sta intr-o casa plina cu vampiri si chiar mi se parea ceva logic sa prefere o dieta pe baza pe asa ceva, dat fiind faptul ca Bella a supravietuit in timpul sarcinei band sange.

Dupa ce am hranit-o pe Renesmee cu sangele adus de Carlisle din expeditia lor de vanatoare am decis, de comun acord sa i-o ducem tatalui ei. Meritau sa petreaca timp impreuna, sa se cunoasca, mai ales acum cand lucrurile pareau relativ calme. Stiam ca el suferea, ca era torturat de gandul ca Bella e in agonie si ca si-ar fi dorit sa sufere el in locul ei, dar chiar si asa copilul merita sa stea cu el si invers. M-am dus in camera unde zacea Bella, de data asta imbracata cu o frumoasa rochie albastra de matase si chiar incaltata cu niste papuci de saten cu toc inalt, cui. Alice chiar nu rata ocazia sa se poarte cu Bella ca si cu o papusa. De aceasta data o facuse sa arate ca o Alba-ca Zapada, in varianta moderna, rochia fiind destul de scurta. Edward statea langa ea, cu capul presat usor pe mana ei, de parca ar fi sarutat-o. Sunt sigura ca m-a auzit, dar nu am reactionat.

M-am apropiat si Renesmee s-a intins spre el, in aceeasi secunda in care el a facut acelasi lucru. Nu aveam nevoie de cuvinte. Putea auzi totul in mintea mea. Am avut grija sa-l las a vada, in gandurile mele, miile de regretele pentru tot comportamentul meu in acesti 2 ani. Imi parea rau pentru toate prostiile pe care le-am spus, pentru faptul ca le-am pus viata in pericol, spunand ca ea a murit, regretam fiecare lacrima pe care Bella a varsat-o pentru dispretul si complexele mele. Cu toate astea ea imi demonstrase cat de tare m-am inselat in privinta capacitatilor ei, in privinta felului ei de a iubi si tot ea imi dovedise ca, pentru o viata, se poate trece peste conflicte ce pareau ca nici intr-o eternitate nu se vor rezolva.

Cand a luat-o in brate chipul i s-a luminat ca atunci cand dupa o noapte adnaca apar primele raze ale diminetii. Nu mai vazusem expresia aceasta a fetei lui din ziua cand ii marturisise tot adevarul Bellei si isi declarasera dragostea imensa pe care si-o poarta unul celuilalt. Nici macar in ziua nuntii nu era atat de entuziasmat. Probabil gandul la luna de miere il inspaimanta. Cu totii stiam ca se temea sa n-o raneasca pe Bella. Inainte de nunta a purtat mii de discutii legate de dorinta Bellei si fiecare a incercat sa-i explice cat mai bine lucrurile, incercand sa-l scuteasca de imagini nedorite pe care sigur le putea vedea in mintile noastre.

Imaginea lui Edward cu Renesmee in brate m-a emotionat atat de tare incat, daca as fi avut lacrimi, probabil as fi plans. M-am uitat la ei cateva secunde, apoi am iesit din biblioteca, indreptandu-ma cu viteza spre living, nerabdatoare sa-l iau pe Emmet de mana si sa ne pierdem in intunericul noptii.

Aproape ajunsa unde imi doream am auzit un murmur de la etaj, ceva ce semana cu un cantec de leagan. Edward avea un nou cantec pentru fiica lui.

Asa cum visa am iesit din casa tinandu-ma strans de Emmet, gandindu-ma la noaptea aproape magica pe care urma s-o petrec si avand sentimentul ca totul va fi normal de acum incolo.


	9. Chapter 9

Foc in Castelul de Gheata

Urechile mele aud sunetul inimii, al sangelui pulsand prin vene, simt déjà gustul pe limba, trag aer in piept si simt flacari mistuitoare arzandu-mi gatul. Chitesc prada si ma aruc. Sunt complet prinsa de vanatoare, condusa suta la suta de instincte. Nu mai rationez, nu mai gandesc, nimic nu mai conteaza in jurul meu. Doar prada. Doar turma risipita de cerbi sau, ma rog, resturile ei. Cand termin delicioasa masa, ma uit, uimita, in jur si vad cadavrele a 5 cerbi. Ma simt de parca as fi un nou nascut.

Se pare ca timpul lung in care nu m-am alinentat si-a facut simtit efectul. Nu imi mai aduc aminte sa fi trait, de la prima mea vanatoare incoace, o experienta asemanatoare cu cea din seara asta. Abia cand am ajuns aici si am putut simti, cu adevarat mirosul de sange am inteles cat de sete imi era si cat de incostienta am fost in tot acest timp in care nu am vanat. Practic am pus-o pe Bella si pe Renesmee in pericol. Apropae mi-am pierdut controlul acasa, lucru pe care sunt sigura ca nu-l iert prea curand.

Redescopar culorile noptii, frumusetea lor, peisajul- lucruri lipsite de importanta, lucruri de care nu mi-a pasat pana acum- in ochii mei lumea pare sa se fi renascut odata cu mine. Da. Sunt alta. Am renuntat la scutul de gheata care ma acoperea, am renuntat la frivolitate si superficialitate, vechile mele caracteristici. Experientele din ultima perioada m-au schimbat mai mult decat am vrut eu sa admit, dar acum, stand in inima padurii, imi dau seama ca nimic altceva in afara de iubire, solidaritate si prietenie nu conteaza.

Emmet. Ma uit spre el-sta relaxat pe o creanga, proape de varful unui copac pe marginea poienii- si abia acum inteleg cat de mult il iubesc si cat de dor mi-a fost de el. Tot timpul cat am fost separati m-a ajutat sa-mi dau seama ca nu as putea trai fara el. Acum sunt constienta de faptul ca nu as putea trai fara el, ca suntem doua jumatati ale aceluiasi intreg si daca unul ar pati ceva celalalt nu ar mai putea trai.

Te iubesc ! soptesc privind fix in directia lui stiind ca ma poate auzi si bucurandu-ma de vederea zambetului smecher care i se intinde pe fata.

Printr-o miscare agera sare din copac exact langa mine si in momentul in care buzele noastre se intalnesc simt mii de descarcari electrice trecandu-mi prin tot corpul si pot sa simt toata iubirea pe care mi-a fost frica s-o descopar, s-o afisez in tot acest timp. Simt focul mistuind incet, incet gheata sufletului meu impietrit. Pentru prima oara dupa mult, mult timp ma simt cu adevarat fericita si implinita.

-Te iubesc ! este ultimul lucru pe care il aud inaine de a ma pierde intr-o mare de senzatii pe care, mi se pare, ca le simt pentru prima data.

Suntem impreuna de ore, dar tot ce vrea este sa nu plecam niciodata de aici, sa ramanem asa, impreuna, pentru totdeauna. Nu imi pasa de decorul care, pentru un om ar fi fost inspaimantator. Stam pe iarba rece si umeda, inconjurati de cadavrele unor cerbi pe care, printre altele i-am servit pe post de fel principal si Bloody Mary la cina. Mana lui plimbandu-se lenes prin parul meu, toate amintirile noastre, fiecare detaliu imi confirma teoria- niciodata nu am utea trai unul fara altul.

Privesc spre cer, spre rasaritul soarelui. Atat de frumos este sa simt caldura razelor timde ale dimitetii incalzindu-mi piele rece, sa privesc miile de diamante pe care lumina le face pe pielea noastra si mai ales sa simt buzele lui Emmet peste ale mele.

Pierduta in aceasta mare de senzatii am uitat complet de Renesmee. Oare ce o fi facand ? cum si-o fi petrecut prima noapte din viata ei ? Ce mai fac Bella si Edward ? pec el din urma ieri, cand l-am vazut ultima data nu mi se parea prea impacat cu costiinta sa. De fapt stiu si motivul- Bella suferea.

Am reprimat acest cand si l-am trimis undeva departe, promitandu-mi inca putin timp doar pentru mine, pentru noi, pentru fericire. Ceva, in sinea mea imi spune ca actionez egoist, dar am reprimat si acest gand argumentandu-mi ca am si eu nevoie de putin timp liber. La urma urmei Bella, Edward si Renesmee sunt o familie si, pe de alta parte acasa mai e o intreaga armata gata-gata sa ajute la orice ar fi nevoie.

Mi-am strivit iar buzele de cele ala lui Emmet minunandu-ma de noul aspect al vietii mele.


	10. Chapter 10

Pentru totdeauna

Noaptea a trecut mai repede ca niciodata. Iubirea care m-a facut mereu sa ma simt vie in acest corp rece ca de marmura ma cuprindea iar, facandu-ma sa uit de tot. Am ajuns Inapoi la marea casa a familiei Cullen dupa-amiaza. Renesmee era mai frumoasa decat ultima data cand o vazusesm. Buclele mai lungi, ochii mari deschisi ma priveau cu o curiozitate demna de un adult. Stapana pe situatie, pe iesirile mele de vampir insetat, m-am apropiat si am luat-o in brate.

In momentul in care mica sa mana m-a atins am inceput sa vad realitatea zilei trecute prin ochii ei. Am ramas in stare de soc pana cand am inteles ca ea imi arata ziua precedenta. La fel ca si fratele meu avea un dar, un talent. Am inceput sa citesc intrebari in gandurile si amintirile ei. Toate se indreptau spre Bella.

-Nu stiu ce mai face, micul meu copil frumos. Sper doar ca va fi bine. Trebuie sa fie bine.

Ultima parte am spus-o mai mult pentru mine si pentru linistea mea. Carlisle si Esme au aparut in usa sufrageriei privind marea intalnire dintre mine si Renesmee, discutia noastra. Emmet a luat copilul din bratele mele in timp ce ma indreptam sper Carlisle doritore sa aflu cum se simte Bella, cat mai dureaza procesul de transformare, ce mai face Edward. Fpatul ca nu l-am vazut cu Renesmee insemna ca se afla langa sotia lui care strabatea chinuitorul drum spre nemurire.

-Ce mai fac? L-am intrebat nerabdatoare pe Carlisle.

-Edward e lipit de patul ei si nu exista forta care sa-l ia de acolo. Iar Bella…pauza sa mi-a dat fiori. Bella probabil va fi bine. Alice spune asta si vreau sa o cred. Leziunile ei au fost mai puternice decat cele ale lui Esme, dar nu imposibil de vindecat cu veninul pe care i l-a injectat el.

-Ma bucur sa aud ca macar ei vor fi bine. Renesmee m-a asaltat cu intrebari despre mama ei la care nu am stiut ce sa-I raspund. Banuiesc ca Edward stie exact cum sa abordeze problema cu ea.

-Petrece cat de mult timp posibil cu ea in brate langa Bella. Ii canta si ii spune povesti si asta o fascineaza, dar nu tine mult timp. Cand se plictiseste o ia unul dintre noi. Plus ca uraste sa fie masurata, dar cu toate astea sta cuminte.

Ma uit cum se joaca relaxata in bratele lui Emmet. Oare cat pricepe din tot ce se intampla cu ea? Toti spun ca e incredibil de receptiva si desteapta, dar oare intelege? E doar un copil de o zi, pana la urma.

Ma prind in jocul lor ascultand din timp in timp bataile accelerate ale unei inimi pe cale de a se opri. Nu pot evita sa nu imi amintesc durerea si setea nou-nascutului. Momentele de dezorientare cand nu stii la ce sa te astepti, cum sa-ti controlezi corpul, mult mai receptiv si mai rapid decat cel uman. Si apoi setea. Setea asta de sange care este mereu prezenta si in momentele de maxima concentrare iti innoureaza ratiunea. Oare ce s-ar fi intamplat daca nu as fi fost oprita la timp? As fi curmat 2 vieti fara sa ma uit? Ma intorc la joc. Am toaata eternitatea sa-mi pun intrebari fara rost, la care nu voi afla niciodata raspunsul.

Timpul zboara. I-am dat de mancare lu Renesmee. Sange uman intr-un biberon metalic, exact asa cum ii place. Mi-a fost destul de greu desi am vanat si nu cred ca ar incapea mai mult sange in mine.

Razele calde ale soarelui tomnatic se joaca in buclele ei prin peretele de sticla dandu-le un ton nemaivazut. E liniste deplina. Fiecare e cu gandul in alta parte, fiecare face altceva. Jacob patruleaza, in forma umana, prin jurul casei. Nu am chef sa-l vad. Pur si simplu nu vreau.

Linistea noastra este intrerupta de un strigat mascat. Edward ne striga. Dansul lui Alice dezvaluie totul: Bella se trezeste. Hotarasc sa raman sa am grija de copil. Jacob mi se alatura si nu pot protesta. Sigurata ei e mai importanta decat faptul ca nu ne suportam.

Ascult tot ce se vorbeste. Mi-as dori sa fiu acolo, dar ma gandesc ca Bella ar vrea pe cineva de incredere in preajma fetei asa ca raman nemiscata. Ii aud pregatindu-se de prima vanatoare a Bellei si imi amintesc de o discutie in care declara cat de mult si-ar dori sa-l vada pe Edward in aceasta ipostaza. Vor avea ocazia sa fie impreuna, parteneri, egali. Ma bucur mult pentru ei.

Ma intorc spre geam cu Renesmee in brate si ii privim cum alearga de mana si sar peste rau, pierzandu-se in padure. Renesmee isi lipeste manuta de gatul meu si imi adreseaza o intrebare tacita, in stilul sau unic de a comunica. Zambind, ma uit in ochii ei si ii raspund:

-Da, ea este mama ta.

Eram sigura de dragostea care crestea in mine pentru Renesmee, de dragostea pentru famialia mea si eram sigura ca nimic nu-mi putea schimba sentimentele. Zilele de ingrijorare, teama, certuri inutile au trecuta, lasand in urma lor calmul. Un calm ce se reflecta in frumosul apus de soare pe care am ramas sa-l privim impreuna, toata familia, bucurandu-ne sperand ca fericirea va domni in clanul Cullen pentru tot restul acestei mici bucati din eternitate.


End file.
